Amor en un parque
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: -¡Sal ya, Eddie!-Gruñi ¡Maldito apodo! Entonces la vi. -Su nombre es Bella, es la hija del Jefe Swan, solo viene en las vacaciones de verano, asi que supongo que ya se regresa a Phoenix -¡Ya pasaron siete años de eso, es imposible que sigas pensando que regresará! -¿El que dice que la hija del Jefe Swan, viene a vivir a Forks?- Ella era MI Bella ¿Desde cuando? Desde ahorita.


_**Amor en un parque.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Niña-Reik**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

-Edward Cullen, ven aca ahora mismo-Gritaba Alice buscándome por todo el parque.

¡Hola soy Edward! Tengo 10 años, y en estos momentos me encuentro huyendo de mi melliza Alice, la cual lleva buscándome aproximadamente 2 horas, ¿Qué? ¡Fue su idea jugar a las escondidas!

Cuanto amaba Forks, pero era un lugar en el cual nunca pasaban cosas interesantes.

-¡Edward Cullen, ya me harte sal ya!-me reí, era un maestro para esconderme como no hacerlo cuando tienes que estar alerta de que ninguna niña este siguiéndote y te quiera besar.

Me estremecí con el recuerdo de Irina persiguiéndome por toda la primaria, para que me casara de mentiritas con ella, así descubri que el conserje era buena onda, y te dejaba ocupar su cuarto para esconderte.

-¡Edward!-Estaba atrás de una banca lo cual me daba vista a un pequeño camino de piedras.

-¡Sal ya, Eddie!-Gruñi ¡Maldito apodo!

Entonces la vi.

**Desde aquel momento en que te vi **

**No he dejado de pensar en ti**

**Y aunque solo fue una vez**

**Caí rendido a tus pies**

Era una niña de mi edad caminando por el pequeño camino de piedras, mientras leía un libro, me quede maravillado por su belleza, era como ver a un ángel, cabello café, ojos color chocolate, piel color crema, y un aura de alegría, tropezó una vez, dio dos pasos y volvió a tropezar, eso me hizo reír quedito para que alice no me encontrara, pero volvió a dar tres pasos y volvió a tropezar lo cual me hizo estallar en carcajadas, ella me volteo a ver y se ruborizo, parecía un tomate, y yo le sonreí con ternura, ella me regreso la sonrisa dejándome deslumbrado.

Cuando me iba a parar a preguntarle su nombre, una pequeña alice me ataco

-Aquí estas mendigo, llevo mucho tiempo buscándote, eres malo Edward malo malo malo-Dijo Alice cruzando sus brazos

La ignore y cuando volvi mi vista a donde estaba la niña ya no se encontraba.

Me puse triste

-¿Qué tienes Ed?

-Vi a la niña más bonita que haya visto en toda mi vida, y ya la perdi de vista

-¿Cómo era?

-Cabello café, ojos chocolate, piel muy palida-Alice sonrio

-¿Llevaba un libro?-Sonreí

-¡Si! ¡SI! ¡SI!

-Su nombre es Bella, es la hija del Jefe Swan, solo viene en las vacaciones de verano, asi que supongo que ya se regresa a Phoenix

-¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?

-Rosalie me conto acerca de ella, me dijo que se encontraba en la librería regresando un libro y se la encontró que empezaron a platicar, ella le platico de ti, y dijo que le gustaría conocerte pero que solo estaba aquí en Forks los veranos.

Sonreí, esto era como las películas, amor a primera vista, pero con la diferencia de que esto era la vida real.

.

.

-¿Cuándo vas a moverte de ahí Edward?-dijo Alice

-Cuando ella regrese

-¡Ya pasaron siete años de eso, es imposible que sigas pensando que regresará!-Dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño **(1)**

-Estoy aquí ¿o no?, eso significa que después de siete años de espera sigo creyendo que en algún momento ella regresará-dije abrazándome, hacia un buen de frío.

-Toma-Alice me tendio una manta-Vengo por ti a las 8 de la noche-Se encamino hacia el auto, dándome la espalda-¡Ah!-volteo solo su cabeza y sonrio-Y nada de "Un ratito más"

.

.

Llevaba siete años esperándola, y nunca la había vuelto a ver, ¿Era posible el extrañar a alguien sin conocerlo antes?

Definitivamente mi respuesta era afirmativa.

**Niña en mi mente estas **

**y no te puedo olvidar**

**Todo el tiempo pensando en ti**

**Y no te puedo encontrar**

¿Cómo llorar y sufrir por alguien con la cual ni has hablado?

**Niña donde andarás **

**si en mis sueños siempre estas**

**Eres dueña de mi alma**

**Eres toda mi felicidad**

**.**

**.**

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde las vacaciones de verano, nos encontrábamos en Marzo ¡Genial! Mitad de semestre, **(2) **faltaban otros tres meses, para tener aunque sea un poco de esperanza en verla.

Me acosté en el pasto, estar en este parque, donde la había conocido, me relajaba, mire al cielo, y como siempre me puse a pensar en la vida que tendría si la conociera.

**Y ya me quiero mirar en esos ojos de mar**

**Con los que tanto sueño**

**Solo dame una señal**

Cuando una conversación llego a mis odios y me sacaron de mi burbuja feliz para meterme a la realidad la cual se había vuelto ahora una maravilla

-¿Ya escuchaste el nuevo chisme Lauren?-dijo si más no me equivoco Jessica Stanley

¡Santa Madre si ellas están aquí es mejor esconderme!, me iba a parar para irme, si no fuera por lo siguiente que escuche

-¿El que dice que la hija del Jefe Swan, viene a vivir a Forks?-Dijo Lauren jugando con su cabello

-Ya quiero conocerla, sería bueno que fuera nuestra amiga, imagínate, tener de amiga la hija del policía del pueblo, ¡Chismes Express!-Puse los ojos en blanco, pobres ilusas definitivamente si todo esto es cierto, ella no llegara sola, haré lo posible porque me deje ser su amigo y a la larga su novio, sonreí, en serio me agradaba la idea.

.

.

-Ya escuchaste la nueva noticia, ¿Mike?-dijo Lauren

-La de la chica nueva-Mike sonrío burlonamente-Será mi novia en un mes o dos.

Maldito Golden **(3)**, yo llevo siete años esperándola, y no dejaré que ningún chaval me la quite.

Ella era MI Bella ¿Desde cuando? Desde ahorita.

.

.

Tocaba Biología, genial, ya había pasado medio horario y no la había visto para nada, al menos en biología me tocaba solo, y no tenía que evitar a ninguna chica.

.

¡Agh! Yo y mis ocurrencias de querer llegar temprano, me trajo a estar 15 minutos antes que la clase empezara.

Estaba con la cabeza entre mis brazos, ya me encontraba acomodado en mi mesa.

-Disculpa, ¿Esta es la clase de Biología?-dijo una chica, su voz era tan hermosa, pero tenía tanto sueño que no levante mi cabeza y solo le conteste

-Si

-Gracias

Escuche ruidos, pasos y uno que otro resbalon o golpe, esto se me hacia ¿Conocido?

-Perdona otra vez por la molestia, pero ¿Sabes si hay algún lugar desocupado?-¿Desocupado? ¿Para que, si todos ya tienen pareja?

-No tengo compañero, asi que si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo.

Escuche uno que otro golpe, y luego escuche el banco de a lado moverse.

-Perdon por la molestia, es que soy nueva-¡NUEVA! ¡BELLA!

-¡Bella!-Dije levantando mi cabeza rápidamente

Bella se asusto y casi se cae de su banco, pero la alcance a sujetar de la cintura antes de la caída, definitivamente la pubertad la había ayudado, se había hecho una señorita muy guapa

-¿M-Me conoces?-¿Qué le diría?, "Claro que lo hago, de hecho soy un loco maniático que lleva buscándote siete años, y ahora estoy decidido a conquistarte" Me tomaría por acosador.

**Y no se como acercarme a ti**

**Preguntarte si quieres salir**

**Empezarte a conquistar**

**Hasta llegarte a enamorar**

-Emmm bueno, toda la escuela habla de ti-dije, Que buen improvisador era, sonreí

Bella hizo un gesto de vergüenza por el comentario, lo cual me hizo reír.

Bella se quedo viendo mi sonrisa, luego sonrío y negó con la cabeza-No es cierto, Tu eres Edward-me quede en shock 1.- Como supo quien era 2.- como sabía de mi

-¿Co-como…-empece

-Me acuerdo de tu risa, la vez que casi me caigo en el parque, el ultimo verano que pase en Forks

Sonreí-Asi que te acuerdas de mi ¿Eh?

Se ruborizo

Y en eso llegaron los demás y el maestro, asi que ya no pudimos hablar mucho, me conto porque ya no había regresado a Forks, su vida, que hacia, sus gustos, etc.

Estaba completamente enamorado

**Quiere descubrir como eres tu **

**Y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul**

**Con el tiempo tu sabrás **

**Que esto no fue casualidad**

Pasaron 1,2,3 meses, llego vacaciones de verano.

Le pedi a Bella que me acompañara con la excusa de que necesitaba que me ayudara a encontrar un libro en la biblioteca

-¿Qué hacemos en el parque Edward?-Dijo Bella divertida.

-Un picnic ¿Por?-Dije como si nada

-¿No que íbamos a la biblioteca?-dijo aun sonriendo, negué divertido

La lleve de la mano hacia el primer lugar donde la había visto, puse el mantel y comimos sándwich de jamon.

Cuando acabamos de comer recogi todos los platos y deje solo el mantel, me acosté y Bella se acostó en mi pecho, sonreí como un idiota enamorado.

-¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?-Dijo Bella levantando su cabeza para verme

-Desde hace 7 años me quede con el antojo de hacer algo-Dije sonriendo

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Bella intrigada

-¿Me ayudas?-

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Me ayudas?-Repeti, y le sonreí de su forma favorita

Suspiro-Okay, ¿Qué hago?-Le pase su libro favorito "Orgullo y prejuicio", era el que estaba leyendo aquella tarde de verano.

-Parate allí-Le señale donde ella estaba caminando aquella vez, Bella fruncio el ceño pero aun así lo hizo

-¿Aquí?-Dijo, yo solo sonreí

Me sente en mi antiguo escondite y me le quede observando

Bella me fruncio el ceño confundida y yo solo sonreí

En eso me levante y corri hacia ella, ella se quedo estupefacta, asi que con delicadeza la tumbe y quede a centímetros de sus labios

-¿Tu antojo era taclearme?-dijo divertida y sorprendida

-No-Sonreí-Mi antojo era este-Y la bese

Nos separamos por falta de aire, y apoye mi frente a la suya.-Esto debi hacer cuando te vi por primera vez-Sonreí y ella también lo hizo entendiendo el motivo de todo esto-Y no esperarme siete años para decirte que te amo-la bese de nuevo

-También yo te amo.

Sonreí como loco-¿Serías mi novia?

-¡SI!-Grito Bella y eso me hizo reír.

**Sueño con tenerte junto a mi**

**Ya verás que yo te hare feliz**

**Solo dame una señal**

**Para que yo te pueda amar**

Les gusto?

(1)

Bella dice que ella iba en los veranos a ver a Charlie pero luego ya no quizo regresar

(2)

Bella se queja cuando llega a la escuela que entra a la mitad del semestre

(3)

Bella apoda a Mike como su perrito Golden xD

¿Reviews?


End file.
